User blog:Lilogaal2/Teen Beach 2
images.jpg RossLynch2013.jpg images (1).jpg Amy_00.jpg eadb391289b6446891bf7f6e81190141.jpg unnamed.jpg The film begins with Brady Mack and when they have an appointment at the place where they first met when Brady looked at his favorite movie "Love Without arenas" (Wet side story in English). Here come the end of the film, which had not been mentioned in the first film. There interpret "best summer ever" together with his colleagues on the screen. It is also the last day of summer and Brady fears that everything changes, because the two met in the summer, despite having the same age, go to the same school and share some classes. Brady fears being displaced because both have different approaches: Mack wants to go to college, Brady wants to stay on the island and making surfboards with some special features. Surf once more before summer officially ends, and Mack lost the necklace that Lila had given him before he left; His last memory of "Love without sand". The next day is the first day of school and Mack and Brady did not have a good day. Brady is constantly attacked by jealousy and does not like being ignored by Mack, who has many activities to do. Both guys are in after school, and Mack asks Brady to accompany later a convention of universities. Spend the afternoon working in his workshop Brady manufacturing surfboards behind the girl. Brady passes out and remembers his date with Mack, quite late. After grooming precariously and go badly dressed, 50 minutes late, and Mack is at the main entrance of the institute along with Spencer Watkins, the most popular guy in school and that Brady is jealous, despite being the love interest the best friend Mack, Alissa. Mack was annoyed with Brady, and this (blinded by rage and disappointment) tells you who prefer to leave the relationship, until next summer, as seems more important at this time of year. Mack says he's fine with it, but actually feel helpless and sad. Meanwhile (in the world of "Love without sand"), Lila feels that something has changed since Mack and Brady were there, and you feel you must do something to change your future. He goes to sea followed by Tanner and finds the necklace that Mack had lost the day before. Therefore, there is a walk by the sea, to find some sign or something to guide it toward Mack, Brady and his world. Meanwhile, the characters in "Love without sand" begin to disintegrate, most do not realize yet. Back in the world of Mack and Brady, these two are in Brady's favorite beach, even apart and hostile when Lila and Tanner appear on that beach. Initially happy to see their friends again (and they are amazed with the real world) are, but then begin to understand that they do not really belong to the world, and must be returned before disappearing themselves. Tanner love Lila and all the world, to the negative, thus preventing more power returned to their world. Then (after a day full of emotions and songs) his friends "Love without sand" for help to arrive Mack and Brady, as they realized that the characters of the film began to disappear. That's when Brady Mack and tell everyone that they are actually characters in a movie and explain the whole situation. After an emotional farewell, they all go back to their world. Or at least that's what they both believed. In the evening, the dance unfolds to save the beach (organized by the Club who runs Mack) and friends come again to save the relationship Mack and Brady, who fortunately does. Then they take them to the beach, so they can go and all the characters disappear, leaving only Lila and Tanner. As Butchy had the necklace back to his world and this disappeared, also they disappeared their chances of returning. If all the characters disappear, so does the movie. And because Mack and Brady met by the film, they too will have been met. Brady leads the workshop Mack know it, and that tells Mack Brady all finally heal their relationship; free of lies and hatred. But time is against them, so we must hurry if they want their friends not completely disappear. Lilac flower Tanner detached surfboard Mack's mother, which provided the magic that made them travel for inclusion in the table invented Brady, you go alone. Goodbye again, but this time it will be forever. Brady goes into the sea with both guys, because only he knows to run the table correctly. Once at sea, the board refuses to answer, and time are running out. Finally the mechanism does work and they go, leaving Brady very worried at sea. Brady out of the water, but shows no sign of recognizing Mack: these have been completely forgotten, because Lila changed a film starring her, called "Lila, the queen of the beach." In the end, the dance was changed to a projection style of the 50s, with Lila film on a giant screen. Brady decides to take a look and looks at Mack. They look to the eyes for a few moments after living a deja-vu. Finally all sing and dance to "That's how we do" and Mack and Brady become known, beginning their love story again. https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Beach_2 Category:Blog posts